Goblimon
Goblimon is an Evil Digimon. It has the appearance of a mischief-loving, troublesome . As it has a devious personality lacking in courage, it never acts alone, and always attacks as a group concealed in buildings or the bowers of a forest. However, if they come to a disadvantage, they flee as fast as they can, scattering in all directions. Accordingly, its intelligence is only a little higher than other Rookie Digimon.[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/02-ka/goburimon/index.html Digimon Reference Book: Goburimon] Attacks *'Goblin Strike'This attack retains its original name of "Goburi Strike" in Digimon World Data Squad and on . (Goburi Strike): Throws a fireball at the opponent at . *'Goburi Rush': Makes multiple attacks with a hammer. * : Summons a large boulder and throws it. *'Goburi Bomb': Throws a huge fireball that explodes on impact. Design Goblimon is a green -like Digimon with yellow eyes, short red mohawk hair, and pointy ears. It has two large teeth in its mouth, five fingers on each hand and five toes on each foot. It wears a piered ring on its left ear, a brown sleeveless jacket that is open and has black leather adorned by metal orbs near its shoulders. It also wears a brown belt, a brown loincloth. Goblimon carries a wooden club with screws on it, and a metallic ornament under its hilt. Etymologies ;Goburimon (ゴブリモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used through the franchise. *'En:' Goburi. From "|ゴブリン|Goburin}}. ;Goblimon Name used in American Enlgish materials. *'En:' . Fiction Digimon Tamers A Goblimon bio-emerged in the Real World and fought Rika and , but it was not much of an opponent. When was nearby and his powers were activated, it digivolved to Fugamon and was destroyed by Renamon. Digimon Frontier Some Goblimon are at the Fortuneteller Village and the Autumn Leaf Fair during the 's initial visit. Digimon Battle Spirit 2 Digimon Data Squad When recounts the humans' attack on the ten years ago, his description includes a Goblimon fleeing from and being deleted by the humans. A Goblimon is among the inhabitants of the Holy Capital, and shows up at the arena when the DATS arrive. A Goblimon is among the specimens being held by Akihiro Kurata in Relena Norstein's room. Some time after 's defeat, Marcus "arbitrates" a dispute between a group of Goblimon and a group of Shamanmon. Digimon Savers: Ultimate Power! Active Burst Mode!! A group of Goblimon, led by an Ogremon, are sent by to attack , , , and . The DATS Digimon defeat most of the Goblimon, while stays back to hold off the rest. Digimon World Data Squad Goblimon digivolves from ToyAgumon. Digimon Fusion After 's village was attacked and he began searching for his parents, he was harassed by a group of Goblimon. made short work of them, which prompted the two to start traveling together. Digimon World Goburimon appears as a wild digimon that can be fought early in the game. He can use Magma Bomb which deals huge damage. These enemies sometimes drop Meat upon defeat. They also appear as customers in Monochrome's Shop. Interestingly, they accept the goods for higher prices than normal. Digimon World 2 Goburimon can digivolve into Ogremon. Goburimon appears in Data Domain, Disk Domain, and Web Domain prior to the Blood Knight's invasion. Digimon World 3 Goburimon, can be found in Asuka's East Sector, in Protocol Forest and Asuka's West Sector, however, he is red. In the PAL version of the game, Goburimon can be found in Amaterasu's Plug Cape, once Galacticmon has been beat. Digimon World 4 In the game, he's called Goburimon. He is very much seen in Death Valley, especially in Goblin Fortress. Digimon Digital Card Battle Goburimon appears as an easy opponent in Steep Road's Battle Cafe and Battle Arena. He uses the "Out of Control"deck which contains Digimon Cards of all five specialties. (Fire, Ice, Nature, Darkness and Rare). The Goburimon card is very common and has the highest X Attack (300) out of all the Rookie Level Digimon cards. Digimon World DS Goburimon can digivolve into Ogremon, Tyrannomon or Bakemon depending on its stats. A Goburimon also appears as the very first enemy. Goburimon can be found in the Data Forest. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Goblimon is #053 in Digimon World Dawn and Dusk, and is an Attacker-class Beast species Digimon with a resistance to the Earth element and a weakness to the Light element. Its basic stats are 118 HP, 118 MP, 82 Attack, 72 Defense, 51 Spirit, 50 Speed, and 25 Aptitude. It possesses the Powerful 2 and Money Saver 1 traits. Goblimon dwells in the Chip Forest. Goblimon digivolves from Tsunomon and can digivolve to Ogremon, Minotarumon, or Nanimon. In order to Digivolve or degenerate into Goblimon, your Digimon must be at least LV12 with 60 attack. Goblimon can DNA Digivolve into Apemon with Tapirmon or Terriermon, to Numemon with Hagurumon, or to HiAndromon with RookChessmon. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution Goblimon digivolves from Tsunomon and can digivolve into Ogremon. It can be found in the Label Forest. Digimon World Championship Goblimon digivolves from Pagumon with 3 Battles and can digivolve into Devimon with 6 battles, Centarumon with 20 Beast AP, Wizardmon with 10 Data AP and Ogremon pass time. Digimon Fortune Goblimon is the second boss of Root Grassland. Digimon All-Star Rumble Goblimon are a minor enemy Digimon who appear in the Factory Town, King's Castle, Coela Beach, and Lava Pit story mode stages. They aren't very strong but focus on swarming with numbers, and they attack with their clubs. Digimon Masters Goblimon is an obtainable mercenary digimon. It digivolves into Ogremon at LVL 11, Etemon at LVL 25 and MetalEtemon at LVL 41. KingEtemon can be unlocked as a Burst Mode at LVL 65. Notes and references Category:Digimon species Category:Rookie Digimon Category:Ogre Digimon Category:Evil Digimon Category:Virus Digimon Category:Nightmare Soldiers Digimon